Seiji Hayami (Manga)
Seiji Hayami is a journalist who was searching for information on Dr. Kisaragi encountering his daughter Honey Kisaragi when he was killed by Panther Claw and becoming involved in Honey's fight against them. With several years passing, Seiji supported Honey from the sides and at some point had a daughter named Seiko Hayami. Appearance Seiji is a young man in his mid-twenties with dark brown hair and eyes. His clothes usually consist of a light colored jacket, a shirt, pants, and a flat hat. At the age of 56 his hair had become an aged white, grew a mustache, and started to wear glasses. Personality Seiji appears to be an average person who can be easily startled and surprised by certain aspects including but not limited to Honey's transformations and the actions of Panther Claw. Like the rest of his family he is attracted to Honey, but to a less perverse degree. Abilities Seiji is a regular human but has ties to areas that are of interest as a reporter including the announcements of Panther Claw. History Cutey Honey Seiji first appeared at Dr. Kisaragi's lab looking into the scientist's work while noticing Kisaragi's daughter Honey. Seiji introduced himself and why he was there but Honey told him he had to die as her father's secrets couldn't get out. Seiji was startled by this but was more startled when Panther Claw attacked. Honey fought them off as Cutey Honey and Seiji was injured in the skirmish. He was brought to a local hospital for treatment while also being questioned as a suspect for the explosion at Dr. Kisaragi's lab. Seiji called his father Danbei and his younger brother Junpei over for safety. Honey also came in disguised as a nurse to keep an eye on Seiji as Panther Claw would probably attack again. They did so and while Danbei managed to fight off some of the Panthers, Seiji was abducted by Fire Claw. Honey as Cutey Honey pursued and fought Fire Claw while accidentally hurting Seiji a little. After the fight Seiji was brought back to his room where Junpei joked at the possibility of Honey possibly being his girlfriend which annoyed Seiji. Later he contacted Honey again as Panther Claw made an announcement to steal from a jewelry store. Honey went undercover as a photographer with Seiji, but the heist was actually a trap. Seiji was captured as Honey fought the Panthers. Stripped of his clothes and held captive, Iron Shadow took his appearance with help from Tarantula Panther to track down Honey. After the attack failed to take down Honey, Honey at some point freed Seiji and brought him back home with his family. Honey also lived there after St. Chapel Academy was destroyed. Seiji gave Honey a report on a gold Buddha statue that Panther Claw was likely to steal. After Honey infiltrated the Panther Claw fortress and defeated Sister Jill, Seiji and his family went to find Honey naked after using too much energy. Timeskip During a thirty year period the Hayami family made the Hayami Group along with Honey to track down when Panther Claw would strike next. He only appeared on the sidelines due to his old age. At some point he had a daughter named Seiko who opened her own detective agency. Category:Cutey Honey Manga Characters Category:Cutie Honey 90s Characters Category:Characters Category:Allies